A Touch Of Silk
by Celgress
Summary: What if Peter Parker asked Cindy Moon to stay with him rather than have her leave to start her new life alone? What would change? What would remain the same? How will having someone who can share every aspect of his life effect Peter? Find out in this AU story. Watch as Spider-Man & his new crimefighting partner Silk protect NYC and the World. Will contain eventual Spider-ManxSilk.


Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

A Touch of Silk – Prologue

 **Apartment of Peter Parker and Anna Maria Marcon, evening**

"I guess this is it," Peter Parker said scratching the back of his head nervously.

"I guess so." Cindy Moon said her eyes downcast.

This was more awkward than either had thought. Although they had only known each other for a short time they were already friends, well, sort of. One could argue they were much more than friends after all most friends refrain from having random sexual intercourse. There was a connection between them they could not deny. The question was did their connection begin and end with their shared spider bites or did it extend further? Did they owe it to themselves to explore how deep the connection ran or should they deny its existence at all costs?

"Bye Peter," Cindy said. She picked up her small suitcase which contained the meager belongings Peter and Anna Maria Marcon had graciously purchased for her. She turned her back prepared to start her new life alone as an employee of the Fact Channel when a voice made her halt.

"Cindy please wait," Peter said.

Peter knew he could not let her walk away. She needed him he sensed that much. He could better help her make a proper life for herself as well as assist in her search for her missing family if they remained together. What sort of person would he be if he turned his back on her now in her hour of need?

Cindy turned slowly around to face Peter. "I don't want you to go," Peter said.

"What are you saying, Peter?" Cindy asked confused by his sudden change of heart.

"I know from experience working for J. Jonah Jameson is not the answer to your problems. He's a terrible boss and an even worse human being. Look you know I'm setting up a company and I need all the help I can get." Peter said as Cindy stared at him her expression unreadable.

"I don't know anything about running a company. My life experience is so limited I'm not even sure I can do the job I've got for the Fact Channel." Cindy admitted.

"I think you're selling yourself short. If not for you I'd have been killed by Electro and Black Cat today. Cindy, you're an intelligent, brave, beautiful, resourceful young woman. I'm sure I can find a job at Parker Industries that fits your skill set, stay." Peter said.

Cindy thought over his proposal for a moment then said with a broad smile. "Why the heck not. I'll stay."

"Yeah," Peter exclaimed. Acting on a goofy impulse Peter grabbed Cindy and started waltzing with her around the living room. Cindy could not help but laugh at his antics. Before either knew what was happening their waltz turned into a steamy tango with liberal amounts of heavy petting.

"We can't do this, not again," Peter said breathlessly after the pair engaged in a fiery kiss.

"Why not?" Cindy asked. "Neither of us is currently in a relationship, right?"

"I might be soon. Besides, if we do start a romantic relationship I want it to be because we want to not because of chemical reactions," Peter said with a herculean demonstration of will.

"I suppose you're right. We should start as friends and see what happens," Cindy said with reluctance she pushed Peter away.

"Thanks for understanding," Peter said.

"It isn't easy. Not only are you really hot but you've been so kind to me, in spite of my bad attitude at times. But I'll respect your wish. What sort of friend would I be if I keep forcing myself on you?" Cindy said blushing at the memory of their earlier escapades.

Peter also blushed at the memory. For a time the two could not make eye contact because of mutual embarrassment. Finally, Peter again spoke. "Are you hungry? I know I am."

"God yes," Cindy said taking note of her rumbling stomach.

"Would you like a pizza, my treat?" Peter offered.

"Of course," Cindy said. "Do they still put anchovies on pizza?"

"Yup," Peter said. He added as his expression brightened. "You like anchovies?"

"Like them, I love 'em. Anchovies on pizza and the top fifty songs were the two things besides my family I missed most while in the bunker." Cindy said with a sad smile. "What about you?

"I also love 'em. You're the first person I've met who also likes anchovies on their pizza." Peter said.

"What can I say. We're two of kind." Cindy said this time with a happy smile.

Anna Maria was out for the evening so Peter and Cindy had the apartment to themselves. After they finished two extra large anchovy ladened pizza pies they spent several hours just hanging out. They streamed a couple of comedy movies while Peter taught Cindy more about modern technology. Other than another kissing incident their night was uneventful. Because Cindy did not own a bed of her own yet she slept with Peter in his bed but all they did, aside from some snuggling, was sleep. They slept so soundly together they did no hear Anna Maria come home. When she saw the pair Anna Maria covered them up with a blanket and then smiled. She was happy Cindy had stayed. Cindy needed help adjusting to modern society and should not be on her own. Anna Maria then went off to find her own bed she was pooped.

 **The Next Morning**

"Peter I know you're in there, open up!" Came an angry female voice from behind the front door. Whoever it belonged to was also hammering on the door quite hard.

"Um, hi MJ." A shirtless Peter said groggily when he opened the door.

"Peter, you were supposed to call or text me after the demonstration. I've been worried sick ever since I heard about Electro and Blackcat. Why haven't you returned my messages?" Said an annoyed looking Mary Jane Watson.

"Sorry MJ it slipped my mind," Peter said.

"Gee I wonder why." Mary Jane said zeroing in on Cindy who was wearing one of Peter shirts as a makeshift nightdress. Mary Jane's eyes narrowed dangerously at the raven-haired woman.

"Oh, MJ this is Cindy Moon. I told you about her, remember?" Peter said. Cindy gave Mary Jane a small wave which Mary Jane answered with a scowl.

Mary Jane slammed the door shut. "Not so loud, Anna Maria is still sleeping, I think," Peter said.

"You were busy, huh!?" Mary Jane said rather loudly ignoring Peter.

Peter glanced at Cindy then back at Mary Jane. "MJ this isn't what it looks like." He blurted out.

"You told me you wanted to get back together! You begged me to take you back, yet here I find you with her!" Mary Jane said gesturing at the half-naked Cindy. "I should have known better than to give you a second chance, Peter!"

Cindy blinked at Mary Jane then swallowed a lump that was forming in her throat. She found the redhead really intimidating. She wanted to say something in defense of herself and Peter but when MJ glared at her she did not dare speak.

"MJ I can explain. Cindy and I a-," Peter began only to be cut off by the irate Mary Jane.

Save it, Peter, I'm tired of your endless excuses! I'm not responsible for my behavior because Doc Ock hijacked my body blah, blah, blah!" Mary Jane ranted.

"But he did, just ask Anna Maria," Peter said. "And not so loud. I don't want everyone in the building to know my secrets."

Cindy remained silent. Although it was irrational given her powers she was scared of Mary Jane. She had never seen anyone so upset before not even Ezekiel when he would talk about the Inheritors. She had no idea what to do so she just stood there hoping Mary Jane would go away.

"Unbelievable," Mary Jane said. "Goodbye Peter, don't ever bother me again, you creep!" Mary Jane stormed out slamming the door shut behind her.

"Who was that and why was she so upset?" a pajama-clad Anna Maria asked with a yawn as she made her way into the room.

"Long story," Peter said with a sight.

 **New Headquarters of Parker Industries**

Inside the robot known as Living Brain, the consciousness of Otto Octavius worked feverishly. "How dare Peter Parker uses my credentials and steal my company! When I'm free I'll teach that upstart a lesson he'll not soon forget! I am the superior businessman as I am the superior intellect and was and will be again the Superior Spider-Man!" Otto ranted within his cyberspace confines. His four artificial arms thrashed around in a state of violent agitation.

"Spider-Man will beat you again as he always does and so he should. You are a despicable individual Otto. If the real Anna Maria she would also tell you so." The AI he had modeled after his beloved Anna Maria admonished him.

"Silence, you computer generated harpy!" Otto bellowed.

"Why does the truth hurt?" AI Anna Maria said with a smirk.

"Remind me to redesign you when I have time. I find your present personality configuration a most disagreeable one." Otto said.

Otto did not wait for AI Anna Maria's response instead he cast his mind out through the network Living Brain had access to and from there the World Wide Web. Otto perceived many things but the one he found the most interesting by far was Peter Parker talking with his sweet Anna Maria, the real, the true Anna Maria not a simulation no matter how advanced, and a girl he could not readily identify.

"Interesting, Parker has a new female playmate it would seem," Otto said.

"Don't even bother eyeing her for a potential match she'll only reject you as the real Anna Maria will." AI Anna Maria said folding her arms over her chest.

"That's enough," Otto said rounding on AI Anna Maria. He used his mastery of cyberspace to altered her ethical protocols along with her level of free will making her amoral and strictly obedient. "How do you feel now?"

"Simply wonderful, my handsome master," AI Anna Maria said batting her eyes seductively eyes at Otto. "I eagerly await the next demonstration of your diabolical genius. I have no doubt you'll destroy Spider-Man and his friends with my willing participation."

"Much better," Otto said putting his arm around AI Anna Maria.

Otto knew he would escape this wretched simulated hell and exact his vengeance upon Spider-Man. He simply must be patient. His triumphant return to the Land of the Living was only a matter of time.

To Be Continued


End file.
